laural:the murder
by katgirl505
Summary: laurels a 13 year old who is being shunned by the whole camp half blood because of her boyfriend but when her best friend is murdered people are beginning to suspect her and Ryan off doing it. and who or what did?
1. Chapter 1

Laural

**ok guys this is my first story so im going to need reviews or I might not write the next chapter because people are not reading this.**

**Disclaimer- I do not owe any of the charters except for Ryan and laural-katgirl505 **

I hated Percy right now. Him of all people my half brother of posidein . I'm Laural or also know as Laura for short. Any way back to the topic he and pretty much the whole camp was trying to keep me away from Ryan my boyfriend. Ryan was a son of Hades weird right? So any ways there's this huge prophecy that a girl from the sea and a boy from the underworld chouse the love over the world so they think its me and Ryan what if there wrong? I mean really how can people be so superstisous about a bunch of words or in other words my camps crazy.

I stomped on to archery my most favorite thing to do weird for a daughter of posiden to like archery over canoeing right? Anyway after I went for a swim in the lake. To think about things Ryan was on a quest for the next two weeks and I was stuck here with only seashells to talk to. After my swim I changed into my usual blue t-shirt boot cut jeans and black and gold flip flops that had a band running around the heel so I could run in them. I looked at my mirror( me and Percy split the room in half after he heard the prophecy) my dark brown hair had blue strikes in it also my blue glasses were on crooked I fixed that and with that I ran to the sword area to train…

Sword play for me was awful I was much better at archery so when I went on quests I used a crossbow that never ran out of ammo and could shrink into a trident necklace. Anyway where was I? oh yes it was after dinner and I was finishing my final battle with the ares campers so when I hit the hay I fell a sleep soon as my head hit the pillow…..

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkk someone of something screamed loudly! I fell out of bed and rushed out side there was a body on the ground with liquid on it I touched it with my pinky blood some one had been murdered but by who or what?

Katgirl here please review to help me keep my story coming thanks and sorry for the cliffhanger stat tuned for the next chapter If I can finger out how to put it. on peace out-katgirl


	2. Chapter 2

Laural

**ok guys this is my first story so im going to need reviews or I might not write the next chapter because people are not reading this.**

**Disclaimer- I do not owe any of the charters except for Ryan and laural-katgirl505 **

I hated Percy right now. Him of all people my half brother of posidein . I'm Laural or also know as Laura for short. Any way back to the topic he and pretty much the whole camp was trying to keep me away from Ryan my boyfriend. Ryan was a son of Hades weird right? So any ways there's this huge prophecy that a girl from the sea and a boy from the underworld chouse the love over the world so they think its me and Ryan what if there wrong? I mean really how can people be so superstisous about a bunch of words or in other words my camps crazy.

I stomped on to archery my most favorite thing to do weird for a daughter of posiden to like archery over canoeing right? Anyway after I went for a swim in the lake. To think about things Ryan was on a quest for the next two weeks and I was stuck here with only seashells to talk to. After my swim I changed into my usual blue t-shirt boot cut jeans and black and gold flip flops that had a band running around the heel so I could run in them. I looked at my mirror( me and Percy split the room in half after he heard the prophecy) my dark brown hair had blue strikes in it also my blue glasses were on crooked I fixed that and with that I ran to the sword area to train…

Sword play for me was awful I was much better at archery so when I went on quests I used a crossbow that never ran out of ammo and could shrink into a trident necklace. Anyway where was I? oh yes it was after dinner and I was finishing my final battle with the ares campers so when I hit the hay I fell a sleep soon as my head hit the pillow…..

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkk someone of something screamed loudly! I fell out of bed and rushed out side there was a body on the ground with liquid on it I touched it with my pinky blood some one had been murdered but by who or what?

Katgirl here please review to help me keep my story coming thanks and sorry for the cliffhanger stat tuned for the next chapter If I can finger out how to put it. on peace out-katgirl


End file.
